


Reactions

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puppy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt adopts puppy!Blaine from the shelter. The problem? Kurt's allergic to dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> This feels ridiculously instalove-y to me, but I'm too tired to fix it, so I'm sorry if that's not your jam.

The words slipped out before Kurt could stop them.

“Would you like to come home with me?”

Blaine’s entire body stiffened with shock for a moment before his curly black tail began wagging gently. “Really?”

“Really,” Kurt said, unwilling and unable to take back his question. “This shelter is-”

Kurt had to stop himself before bad-mouthing the place where anyone could overhear him, but Blaine didn’t seem to notice.

“I’d love to!” Blaine said, tail beating a more frantic pace. “When can I come?”

“As soon as possible. Preferably now,” Kurt said, smiling. “C’mon, let’s go see what I have to do to take you home.”

Blaine turned to gather his meager things, leaving Kurt to hastily stifle a sneeze before Blaine turned back around. He knew it had been a bad idea to volunteer at the combination animal/hybrid shelter when he was allergic to dander, but when he’d heard about how much help they needed on the news, he couldn’t just ignore their plight.

 _It’s probably just from the amount of fur here,_ Kurt thought, absently taking Blaine’s hand in his as they headed for the front desk. _Once it’s just Blaine, I’ll be fine._

“Kurt? Are you okay?” Blaine asked, bringing Kurt back to awareness.

“Yeah. Yeah, fine,” Kurt said, twitching his nose in the hopes of halting another sneeze. “Just happy, that’s all.”

“Me too!” Blaine chirped. He kept chattering at Kurt as they figured out all the paperwork, clearly excited to be leaving that dismal building for good. Kurt knew then that whatever happened, Blaine wasn’t going back. He’d spend the rest of his life sneezing, itching, and turning blotchy if that would keep that peppy smile on Blaine’s face.

___________________

Kurt was very, very wrong about how manageable his allergies would be after adopting Blaine. He’d spent the past three weeks hiding ceaseless sneezes and covering his blotchy, itchy skin with long sleeved shirts that were entirely inappropriate for the nice weather NYC was experiencing, but he still couldn’t bring himself to regret bringing Blaine home. Not when Blaine was so lovely and excitable, clearly thriving in his new home.

(If Kurt was being entirely honest, it didn’t hurt that Blaine was also beautiful, with big hazel eyes and black fur that curled into the most touchable ringlets on his head. He couldn’t believe someone had dropped him off at the shelter without ever looking back.)

Much as he loved having Blaine around, though, Kurt would have killed to be able to breathe easily through his nose again. Or to be able to blink without feeling his eyes sting. As it was, he could barely focus on anything.

“Kurt? Is something wrong?” Blaine asked. He had his head in Kurt’s lap while the rest of him was sprawled along the couch, and one of Kurt’s hands was in his hair to give him a head scratch.

“What? No, why?” Kurt asked, blinking a couple of times in the hopes that his tears would clear up.

“You’re sniffling and trying not to cry. Did someone say something to you at work the other day? Are you getting sick?” Blaine said, sitting up next to Kurt and looking ready to attack.

“No! Blaine, I’m fine,” Kurt said, hanging on to Blaine’s hand to keep him from getting up. “I’m just emotional because of the storyline, that’s all.”

“Really? Because the title screen’s been playing for the past couple of minutes,” Blaine said, frowning at Kurt.

“It has? Damn it,” Kurt muttered, flicking his gaze to the TV to confirm that Blaine was right.

“So tell me, Kurt, what’s wrong? Is it something really bad? Will I have to go back to the shelter so you can get better?” Blaine asked worriedly.

“Over my dead body,” Kurt said fiercely. “It’s nothing, Blaine, I promise. I’m just….”

“Just?” Blaine prompted.

“Allergic to dogs,” Kurt finished lamely.

“Wait, so then why did you-”

“Because I couldn’t just leave you there!” Kurt said, smacking the couch with one hand for emphasis. “That place was where happiness goes to die, and I wasn’t about to let you rot there forever when I could do something about it.”

“But you can’t just be miserably sick forever because of me!” Blaine said, eyes wide. “I’ll - I’ll find another family. All our neighbors know I’m good, they can help-”

“No!” Kurt said vehemently. “I don’t - I don’t want you to leave, Blaine. I love you.”

Blaine just gaped at him.

“I know it hasn’t been long, but I don’t care. I love you, Blaine. I love spending time with you. I love watching you explore the world and experience everything New York has to offer for the first time. I love that you refuse to wear a collar without a bow tie. I love - _mmph!_ ”

Kurt was cut off by a somewhat slobbery kiss that made him flail for a moment before he settled in and pulled Blaine closer. He could’ve kept kissing him forever, except-

“Achoo!”

“Bless you,” Blaine said softly, smiling at Kurt. “Isn’t there anything that could help you? I love you too, Kurt, but you can’t live like this indefinitely.”

“I’ll make a doctor’s appointment,” Kurt said, a little resigned. “I don’t know if there’s an allergy shot for hybrids or not, but they’ll have to be able to tell me _something_ , right?” He sighed before continuing, “God, I really didn’t want to do this.”

“Why?” Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I hate the doctor,” Kurt said, avoiding eye contact. “I know, it’s dumb and I should’ve gotten over myself years ago, but I just - don’t have any good memories related to doctors’ offices.”

“It’s not dumb,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “The shelter’s vet was always rough, I understand.”

“Yet another reason I’m glad I got you out of there,” Kurt said, squeezing back. “How did you survive that for ten years, Blaine?”

“I knew I’d find a home one day. And I was right,” Blaine said simply. He beamed at Kurt, making Kurt’s eyes water even more. “It was worth the wait.”

Kurt leaned in for another kiss at that, allergies be damned. Thankfully, Blaine was understanding about Kurt breaking their embrace to sneeze somewhere that wasn’t directly into his mouth.

(A week later, Kurt arrived home from the doctor and immediately pulled Blaine into his arms, sniffing his fur without any repercussions. Kurt may still have had tears in his eyes afterwards, but they could be blamed entirely on his emotions.)


End file.
